


Gadabout

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [779]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just what is Emily up to?





	Gadabout

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/19/2001 for the word [gadabout](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/19/gadabout).
> 
> gadabout  
> Someone who roams about in search of amusement or social activity.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #428 Autopsy.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Gadabout

“I want to see autopsy, daddy.” 

Tobias Fornell narrowed his eyes at his daughter. “Why?”

“It has to be so cool with all those dead bodies and what not.” Emily answered excitedly, keeping her real reason for wanting to visit the NCIS autopsy to herself. “Plus Ducky always has the best stories to tell.”

Fornell eyed his daughter suspiciously, but agreed. He figured she’d regret asking. Ducky was in the middle of an autopsy for a case when they walked in. 

Emily immediately ran towards the operating table. 

“Whoa!” Fornell exclaimed, grabbing his daughter before she could get too close. “No running. Don’t touch anything unless Ducky gives you permission, understand?”

“Yes, dad.” Emily rolled her eyes, proceeding to the autopsy table at a more sedate pace. The truth was one of her classmates was a gadabout and was always talking about the cool places he’d gone and people he’d met.

She was tired of hearing about all the amusement he’d found and wanted to have a good story to shut him up. She was sure Ducky would have one. Now, if only she could get rid of her dad so that she could explain everything to Ducky.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
